


Jacket

by ReadAt3AM, Remnntaki



Series: Drabbles/Oneshots [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, F/M, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadAt3AM/pseuds/ReadAt3AM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remnntaki/pseuds/Remnntaki
Summary: Lance comforting Pidge about finding Sam Holt





	Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I can put out a one shot out with the amazing ReadAt3AM, they are amazing, helped me to write this small plance one shot which was so much easier and faster. Hope you all enjoy!

  Lance woke up to a dark Castle that's dead silent. Why he woke up at such an odd hour, he couldn't say; maybe it was a bad dream? A Nightmare? Regardless, it would take more than laying down to make him go back to sleep now. He had just stood up when he heard a door open. Not his own, but definitely close by. Preparing for the worst, he slid his jacket on, grabbed his Bayard, and went outside. He was expecting a rogue robot from one of Keith's training sequences, maybe even the Princess's mice running around, but what he was not expecting to see was Pidge Holt turning the corner and on the brink of tears.

 

  Lance knew he should leave her be and just go back to his own business; Pidge was never one for sharing anything personal, let alone in a state like that. He couldn't, though. Being the middle child of a large family, he was in tune with a lot of his siblings issues, and he knew when someone was hurting and needed comfort. Putting his bayard away, he followed the Green Paladin down to the main deck.

 

  Seeing Pidge in her chair, curled up and sobbing made Lance's heart all but break. He made his way over to Pidge who hadn't noticed him. Lance slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around Katie, making her flinch and slowly peer up at the boy. All she wanted was to be alone with her thoughts and not be interrupted.

 

  Pidge sniffled; wiping her nose with her sleeve, “What is it Lance? Shouldn’t you be sleeping now?” she sighed “I mean, you always complain about not getting enough sleep. Especially since we’ve been in space.”

 

  Lance tried to put his hands in his pockets, but forgot his pajamas didn't have pockets. He settled for crossing his arms over his chest as he answered Pidge "I could say the same for you. You've been working non stop, decoding Galra messages and creating more tech for the team. Not to mention your…" he trailed off as he pieced the picture together.

 

  Making the wise choice of changing the subject, Lance cleared his throat and looked at her with concern "Bottom line is: you need rest too. More than any of us." he dropped his gaze to the ground "I know I'm not a leader like Shiro, or a great cook like Hunk, but I know a thing or two about dealing with… these kinds of things. If you ever need to talk, or just need someone to listen to you, I'm right here."

 

  Wow, never did Pidge think she would hear Lance talk like this, or to be this caring and loving, well she guessed that was a perk of growing up in a family as large as Lance’s. She turned away from the Cuban male and wiped her eyes, not realizing how much she needed that.

 

  “Thanks Lance.. But that doesn’t change the fact that my dad is still captured,” The thought of Sam being out there, alone in space and a prisoner to the Glara hurt her so much. She found Matt—why couldn't she find her dad?

 

  Lance let out a sigh, and walked until he was in front of Pidge. After a moment, he got on his knees so they were eye level "I know he is, but so was Matt, and you _found_ Matt. Remember how at one point you didn't have any sort of plan on how to even start looking for them? You're brilliant, Katie, and you aren't one to give up. I know you're going to find him, and you have Voltron right behind you to back you up."

 

  Pidge felt a small smile creep on her face, it was probably the sweetest smile that she’s had on her face in a while. “Thanks Lance I needed that,” maybe Lance wasn’t as much of a goofball as she thought.

 


End file.
